


Wasted on Each Other

by Arba710



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Sexual Content, The Eight Generals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arba710/pseuds/Arba710
Summary: Sleeping with the enemy isn't really the wisest thing a king can choose to do but Judar's languid, feline grace is hard to ignore. His eyes pull him in. His touch leaves him craving for more. Yet, Sindbad won't ever accept him as his magi. For his part, Judar wants nothing more than to side with him and bring this world to its knees - and he knows exactly how to accomplish that...





	1. - I -

Judar possess an unusual grace Sinbad has rarely seen in the many beautiful women he beds. It is beyond confusing how his wiry body moves with feline elegance while crawling onto his lap; burgundy-colored eyes half-lidded with a mixture of passion and lethargy.

"Become my king. You're the only one fit for me." Judar commands.

Sinbad feels his hot breath against the sensitive skin of his neck. He has to restrain himself for every word that leaves the Magi's mouth sounds like a purr to his ears. Seductiveness seems to bleed out of his every pore and he is basking in the effect he has on Sindria's King.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I simply won't, Judar."

"You always say that." he states, rolling his eyes. "You're no fun, Sinbad." The tone of his voice is laced with slight annoyance and his gorgeous eyes gleam inimically, making them appear the color of precious rubies instead of a heady merlot.

"You're aware I could have any king's candidate I want, aren't you?" Judar says, straddling him. "Kouen is especially keen on making me his Magi..." He lets his delicately feminine fingers run across Sinbad's collarbone, trailing the dips and its protruding, sharp edges. "... but he's even keener on getting me into his bed." Another purr escapes sensual lips, twisted up into a nefarious smile.

"You are trying to make me jealous." Sinbad professes; golden eyes hard and focused on the youth's crimson orbs framed by thick black lashes.

"Is it working, stupid king?" he mocks.

Sinbad's handsome features remain unfazed, his stare zeroed in on Judar's face, taking in the boy's ethereal beauty. Never has he seen such impure innocence, never before witnessed such an oxymoron; Judar has the blood of many on his tender hands, his eyes hold knowledge of suffering and pain way beyond his years - and yet, his soft moonlit skin is as pure as new fallen snow, untouched and unblemished like a young maiden's. He possesses a virgin's coyness, yet he touches him with a concubine's experience whenever they seek out each other's nearness.

"Eh? Hello is anybody at home in there?" Judar nags at being ignored by the one man whose attention he really craves. "Hello there, retard."

"You possess a wicked tongue, Judar." Sinbad says in a calm but perilous voice as he leans in on the smaller male. "But I do have to admit; it is working, indeed."

A squeal escapes the black Magi's lips as his favored king vessel tips him over without warning, making his lissome back hit the silken sheets of Sinbad's emperor sized bed. "I really don't like the thought of you being touched by another than me - be it male or female; it is all the same to me."

"Oh, I see - your majesty is rather possessive." Judar sneers up at him. "But since you're so avaricious, my king why don't you claim me as your magi - because then I would be yours alone." the youth vexes while suggestively batting his long, jet-black eyelashes most women would kill for. "Just say the word and I'll be yours." he hums.

"You really are an impious creature." Sinbad says, sinful lips curling into a complacent smile. "I'm going to teach you who you belong to."

The king's sculpted shoulders block Judar' vision as he dangerously towers over his small form, enclosing him like a fortress. Strands of purple hair fall at the sides of his prominent jaw, framing that perfect face of his as he keeps on staring the younger male down with malicious intent.

Wide, ruby eyes look back up at Sinbad with wanting anticipation, almost pleading for the touch of his calloused hands. Judar isn't scared; he never is but he trembles like a fragile flower in a morning breeze as the other bends over to plant chaste kisses along the side of his bejeweled neck to his shoulders, biting down hard.

"Ouch." the boy yells. "What the fuck, you idiot!?"

A smug grin forms on Sinbad's lips. "That's for taunting me." he says, running a hand along the concave space between Judar's hip bones. "And also for insulting me - I'm neither a retard nor an idiot." His expression darkens as he hooks a finger underneath the youth's waistband. "Do you get that?"

"Not until you prove it, stupid king. Make me believe I'm only yours." he purrs, crimson eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. A delicate hand comes up to reach for Sinbad's hair - fingers entangle in his lavender tresses, combing through them in playful teasing while he rubs his upper thigh gently against the king's growing arousal.

Relishing the sensation, a small moan escapes Sinbad's lips as the Magi underneath him increases the friction. Then, Judar tears at the purple locks, hard.

"God, Judar. That hurt." he curses.

A low chuckle escape the other male's curled lips. "You said you'd teach me - so take action, will ya? I'm starving from a lack of attention down here if you won't fu - "

Without hesitation Sinbad crashes his experienced mouth against Judar's, forcing his way in with his tongue. Complying, the youth kisses back with the same ferocity, fighting his lover for dominance in their tryst. He challenges and defies him for the sole purpose of focused attention; Judar isn't one to be easily obtained, he wants to be conquered and taken by the one who claims him. It's part of his pride as a magi to be offered absolute devotion in exchange for his.

Despite the fact that Sinbad's hands are trained to touch a woman's body, they roam Judar's wiry frame with expertise and skill that make the youth beneath him shiver with want. His fingertips brush over an erect nipple underneath his black crop top, drawing circles around it in slow motions while the heal of his other hand presses gently against his arousal.

"Don't be such a tease ..." he whimpers.

Sinbad's smiles wickedly down at the raven-haired boy. He wants him to fall into begging, wants to make him voice the things he needs the older man to do to him. Unlike Judar, Sinbad doesn't need to be conquered by his lover because he is always the one who dominates. What he desires is submission. Maybe this is part of his pride as a first class singularity.

He removes his hands from in between the magi's legs, returning to less sexual caresses, stroking alongside his rips.

"Come on, stupid king - please..."

The king raises his eye-brows: "Huh? Please what, Judar?"

"You know what, come on!" he whines.

Sinbad is aware of the fact Judar doesn't like pleading but forcing him to do so makes it all the more enticing.

The heat accumulating inside of him is becoming unbearable; all Judar wants now is Sinbad's mouth on his cock and all the things that grant him sweet release. So he succumbs to his cravings.

"Please Sin, just fuck me already - ." he begs.

Another trademark smug smile forms on Sinbad's lips and his golden eyes gleam with satisfaction. "There we go!" he says. "I'd love nothing more than to do that."

His experience with stripping countless women out of their garments allows Sinbad to undress Judar in a relaxed frenzy, ridding him off his clothing with ease. Judar on the other hand, tears at his robes like a hungry wolf at a fawn and almost rips his metal vessels from his neck. Sinbad smacks the boy's hands away, removing his jewelry himself.

"I still need these, you know?" he says slightly irritated as he shimmies out of his own garments.

Judar's skin feels almost feverishly hot underneath Sinbad's touch and he figures he has tormented the boy long enough. He presses a soft kiss to Judar's forehead, earning a disapproving grunt but is rewarded with a satisfying moan has his lips close down around Judar's wanting cock.

"Ahh ..."

Sinbad isn't exactly experienced in going down on a male - and in fact Judar is the first and probably last guy he will ever have in his bed - but he is an excellent lover by nature, so flicking his tongue around the tip and throating it whole is something he handles with ease.

Judar's body writhes with pleasure under the other's skillful treatment and he bucks his hips up involuntarily, pushing it deeper into Sinbad's mouth.

"Ngh" the king muffles as he presses the magi's pelvis down into the sheets to keep him in place.

"Ahh Sin -..."

He isn't sure if he should grant Judar completion, yet - it is more fun to see him desperately begging for more, after all. Of course he wouldn't be satisfied with only a blow job anyway, but Sindbad's domination over the youth is even more intense that way. So he removes his mouth from the magi's private parts and instead spreads his slender legs wide apart. He doesn't hesitate to use his fingers to prepare Judar for something much larger, earning small mewls as he scissors his fingers to relax the tight ring of muscle.

A smile forms on Sinbad's lips as he beholds the other's expression - it isn't a complacent or mischievous grin but a contented smile this time. The emotion written across Judar's face tells him he is indeed all his - at least for tonight; and it proves Sinbad is the only one who can turn the proud and haughty magi into a quivering mess, yearning for touch.

He reaches for a small vial of lube standing on a beautifully ornamented end table next to the bed. Judar watches with wide eyes as he dips two fingers into the lubricant, applying it to his entrance in quite a haste. The magi figures that even Sinbad can't stand it anymore and needs to bury himself inside of him.

Lean arms come up to wrap around Sinbad's neck as he slides into Judar.

"Ah, yes." he moans, with eyes closed. The boys welcoming tight heat makes him shudder with pleasure every time he enters and he barely can hold himself back from thrusting into him. Remembering that he needs some time to adjust though, Sinbad refrains from taking him hard and quick - he isn't a virgin in this sort of thing but no woman either - so it takes more time for him to get used to the size of his length inside of him.

"Can I move?" Sinbad asks, brows slightly furrowed in concern.

The youth underneath him nods his head in affirmation, eyes squeezed shut. He looks a little in pain, the other man figures but as he opens them, his gorgeous eyes are glazed over with want and need again.

Sinbad can't hold himself back much longer and he aims for a fluid thrust that makes Judar gasp. It doesn't take long before he finds a rhythm most satisfying for both lovers, making them lose themselves in lust and carnal desire.

Being united like this with Judar lets Sinbad forget about the immorality of his actions. As a diplomat, he isn't supposed to sleep with the magi of Kou - a foreign nation with which he wants to maintain good relations. As Sindria's ruler, he is ought to refrain from even deign to look at someone as insolent as Judar. And as a role model for all those who follow him, he should have killed the black magi a long time ago because, after all he has brought enough harm to the ones Sindbad holds dear.

He's aware he makes a fatal mistake - still holding on to the boy's wiry frame and looking into a pair of the most amazing eyes he has ever seen while making passionate love, makes it all feel so right. In fact it is only in these rare moments, Sinbad cannot care less about all the 'don'ts' and 'should nots' and responsibilities he needs to take care of as king - he wants to own Judar and make him his property, his prized possession; showing off to everyone that this beautiful creature is his alone.

Maybe as a king vessel he is destined to have this magi by his side.

Underneath him, Judar cries out his name in pleasure as his orgasm washes over him. It's the sweetest sound Sinbad has ever heard - it's a confession of commitment; it's proof that he wants no other than him at his side as his king's candidate and lover. Sindria's king revels in knowing he is everything the other wants and needs, everything that can make him feel satisfied - it's a blissful feeling he likes to hold on to and if he only could, would reciprocate but as the heat subsides, rationality takes over Sinbad's mind once more.

It's always the same: coming down from a high as powerful as this one leaves Sinbad utterly disenchanted, disillusioned like waking up after a voluptuous night full of wine, women and bedroom hymns. The effect Judar has on him is much stronger though. A hangover doesn't take much time to subside but being aware he could never allow himself to have what he secretly and truly desires is hard to ignore in the long run.

Sinbad likes to bask in the glow of the aftermath but with Judar it is rather painful. These beautiful red eyes half-lidded and clouded with lingering passion are something quite hard to look at and he has to tear his gaze away from the marvelous creature lying right there in his bed.

He allows Judar to go back to his normal feisty self before he throws him out, waiting for the next time he comes around to ask him to become his king's candidate.


	2. - II -

Ja’far eyes Sinbad with suspicion as he brings the sleep-deprived king a new stack of documents to sign. “I can’t recall you going out last night, Sin.” he says. “Or have you sneaked out _yet again_?”

 

Startled, Sinbad looks up at his general with wide, innocent eyes. “No, I’ve been in my chambers the whole night.”

 

“Then why are you so undeniably tired?” Ja’far questions with narrowed green eyes.

 

“Now, that should be obvious, shouldn’t it Ja’far?” Hinahoho remarks with a laugh in his deep voice. “Our King has a secret lover.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t deny it, Sin. It happens quite frequently, lately: you don’t go out with Sharrkan to binge drink and have fun with the ladies, you have no hangover, yet you’re tired as hell. So I asked myself, why is that?” Hinahoho explains. “You’re up all night to spend time with a woman you don’t want us to know about.”

 

Sinbad smiles awkwardly. “Isn’t this a little farfetched?”

 

“I know you’ll keep on denying and that’s fine. But I know my theory is right because you told me once you never take random ladies to your chambers to make love to them. And in my recollection, you never have up until now, which proves that this particular lady isn’t just another girl.” the gigantic man stresses.

 

It is quite funny that Sinbad has not really noticed it himself, but since Judar comes around at least two times a week to spend the night, he has rarely gone out, indeed. It is not really in his nature to be infatuated by a sexual partner more than once and because of that, he has always refrained from bringing a woman into his chambers. His room is something private, intimate which he doesn’t want a nameless stranger to sully and defile. With Judar it is something altogether different, though: on the contrary, he likes to share some intimacy with the magi.

 

Still, he figures he has to do something to appease Hinahoho’s suspicion before he spreads the word and the other generals learn of his alleged future queen. As it seems there’s no getting around it – tonight he has to party with Sharrkan.

 

“I would have never guessed that you are so fond of conspiracy theories, Hinahoho.” Sinbad sighs. “Anyway, I’m sorry to disappoint you but lately I don’t get much sleep – that’s all there is to it.”

 

“We will see about that.” Hinahoho says as he walks off. “And don’t torture him too much with paperwork, Ja’far.”

 

“Now, what was that all about?” the white haired man says with a frown on his face.

 

“Don’t take him too seriously. You know how he always tells me to get married and have kids. It’s quite annoying he’s not dropping the topic.” Sinbad complains while flexing his muscles. “By the way, are we finished here? Hearing Hinahoho mention women and wine makes me feel like going downtown a little with – “

 

“You’re going nowhere until you’ve finished this last stack of papers, Sin.” Ja’far orders. “I know, it’s a drag but it’s necessary work and your duty as king of this country. I don’t understand how you keep on always forgetting that fact.” he sighs.”

 

Sinbad just smiles apologetically at him.

 

“Look, Sin – what I do understand though, is that you have a lot on your mind regarding the organization and trying to convince Aladdin to become Sindria’s magi. You carry a heavy burden and always have. On top of that you have to rule an entire nation. What I want you to know is that I only torture you (as Hinahoho put it so nicely) with paperwork and trifles to support you in your duties as king.” Ja’far tells his oldest friend. “Even complaining about your drinking habits and all; I only do that to remind you of what you first priority is; your country and people.”

 

“I know that. And I’d never hold anything of that against you.” Sinbad says with a kind smile on his handsome face. “Thank you, Ja’far for always supporting me.”

 

Ja’far blushes slightly as his green eyes meet the other’s mesmerizing golden ones: looking into them is dazzling and he has to tear his gaze away.

 

“You’re welcome … Sin.”

 

“Anyway, this is getting way too exhausting.” Sinbad says as he rises to his feet. “I guess a few drinks and the company of beautiful women will have me fixed up in no time so tomorrow I’m sure ready to go.”

 

“Wait _what_?!”

 

“I’m sorry Ja’far but I really need a break.” he says, picking up his pace and heading for the door. “See you tomorrow, my friend.”

 

The king waves a last time before disappearing behind the corner, leaving Ja’far standing dumbstruck and alone in the middle of Sinbad’s study.

 

A sigh escapes the former assassin’s lips. “You really are a cunning man, Sin…”

 

.

.

.

 

“God, that’s gross. You stink of cheap perfume and booze.” Judar comments on Sinbad’s night out. “How many old hags did you fuck anyway? Just look at yourself – it’s revolting.”

 

“Are you here again to convince me to make you my country’s magi?” Sinbad states clinically as he slides down the top of his tunic. “If so: the answer is still no.”

 

“No, I came here to have some fun with you. Kou’s so boring I can’t stand it anymore.” Judar whines. “But since you smell like a fucking brothel I might as well can fly back to that boring shithole.” he snorts as he rolls over on his stomach, propping his head up with both hands and staring at a half-naked king with a dangerous gleam in his ruby eyes.

 

“You might as well, Judar. I didn’t ask you to come here.”  

 

The tone of Sinbad’s voice is indifferent and cold and moves something deep inside of Judar he cannot quite fathom.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, eh?” he snarls. “Do you prefer fucking whores now, Sinbad? I bet they spread their legs easily after you make them swoon all over you.”

 

Sinbad casts a warning glance at Judar who has raised his graceful body into a sitting position on his bed now. “I don’t know whoever in the organization taught you such language but I must admit it’s quite revolting, too.”

 

“You think I’m disgusting?” the magi exclaims with wide ruby eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t say that. _But you told me I am_ – so if you don’t mind leave the same way you came here. I’ve got to do a lot of work tomorrow.” Sinbad’s voice is laced with something akin to hurt. “ _Please_ leave, Judar.”

 

“You’re such a mean bastard. I never said that either – it’s just the smell of perfume and the women that are always all over you wherever you go: I don’t fucking like it at all.” Judar shouts angrily while clutching an ornamented cushion to his chest. “You idiot … how many times have I come here only to spend time with you? As If I could ever find you disgusting.”

 

Sinbad’s lips curl into a soft smile as he witnesses the sight before him: Judar is sitting cross-legged on the bed, hiding his face behind a pillow. He looks cute this way – the complete opposite of the behavior he displayed earlier.

 

“It’s alright, Judar. I guess this was a little harsh of me, too.” the king admits as he approaches the youth. “If you still want to, you can stay of course.”

 

Looking up from behind the cushion, Judar casts him an offended glance. “I forgive you if you make me your magi.” he sulks.

 

Sinbad sits down next to Judar on the bed and gives him a complacent smirk. “See, you came here again to ask me that.” he jokes.

 

“You are so goddamn mean.” Judar tells him, curling in on himself even more.

 

“Judar, look … I’m truly sorry.”

 

The magi’s ruby eyes stare into beautiful amber eyes filled with a curious tenderness he isn’t used to. Usually, Sinbad looks at him with passion and lust not with something he can only interpret as affection. It’s a pleasantly strange sensation he gets as he looks at the man wide-eyed and slightly confused, his cheeks starting to burn.

 

“Hn? What is it, Judar?” Sinbad says softly as he cocks his head to the side, strands of violet hair falling over his shoulder.

 

“Nothing! Just go take a shower and I’ll forgive you.” the youth says rather bashfully this time.

 

Sinbad tries to stifle a laugh that dares to escape him but cannot help it. “You’re a walking contradiction, Judar.” he laughs. “This way, you’re almost cute.”

 

“Shut up and take a bath.” he muffles through the pillow.

 

“Now, now – don’t sulk. Come on, let’s take one together.”

 

“Wha – _hey!_ ” Judar squeals as Sinbad picks him up bridal style.

 

“You said you wanted to have fun – if I remember that correctly.” he says as he carries the magi to the adjacent bathroom.

 

.

.

.

 

This time Judar doesn’t mind Sinbad’s gentle touches. It’s pleasantly different; in a way it’s even more fulfilling than the hot, frenzied love they usually make. This is probably because it last longer or maybe because there is some meaning behind it?

 

Judar rejects that thought immediately. He can’t deny he’s so focused on Sindria’s king it borders on an unhealthy obsession, yet he won’t admit he has true, actual feelings for him. And even so, it’s not like they are reciprocated anyway.

 

Still, Judar relishes the moment of togetherness. He buries his nose in the other’s wet purple hair, inhaling the scent of rich bath oils – sandalwood, lavender, cinnamon. The stink of a dozen women’s cheap perfumes marking him is long gone, washed away by the scented water. He doesn’t like the image his mind creates of all those dancers and harlots clinging to him like leeches.

 

Unconsciously, Judar digs his fingernails into Sinbad’s shoulders until his bronze skin starts to crack.

 

Sinbad stops his movements and looks up at the boy on his lap with sensual darkened eyes. “Do you … you want it rougher?” he pants. “I thought you enjoyed it this way – “

 

“No … that’s not it.” he mumbles as he hides his face in the crook of Sinbad’s neck. “It’s these goddamn women of yours. I hate the thought of them touching you everywhere.”

 

Strong arms wrap around Judar’s small form. “Look at me, Judar.” Sinbad commands as he slowly resumes his pace.

 

Hesitantly, the magi obeys and meets the other’s eyes. Being timid and coy isn’t like Judar at all but that damn jealousy makes him act that way. He doesn’t like to share and never had to before: be it peaches, wine, king vessels or former lovers of his own – sharing with someone else has never occurred to him and never will.

 

“I want you to myself.” The words fall from his lips without premonition. “I want you to be mine alone.” A single tear falls from his eye without a warning. “It’s unfair you do the same things we do with them.”

 

“Judar …” Sinbad gasps as he stops his slow thrusts once again. “I …”

 

“Is that what I am to you, Sinbad? Just one of your many flings?” he asks, the hurt clearly audible in his voice.

 

Hands come up to cradle the youth’s face. “No. God’s Judar, no.” he tells him, bewilderedly as his fingers press softly but desperately into Judar’s cheeks. Sinbad is speechless. This, he would have never expected.

 

Not knowing what else to say, he pulls Judar towards him into to the most passionate kiss he has ever given to another. Sinbad hopes he understands what he tries to convey.

 

Unexpectedly so, Judar joins in; kissing back and finding a rhythm on top that goes along with it. Again, Sinbad wraps his arms protectively and possessively around his lithe body, closing the remaining space that is between them.

 

It’s almost ironic how little Judar knows that Sinbad wants him in the exact same way …


	3. - III -

Judar thinks it’s ridiculous how Kougyoku seems to melt away every time Sinbad approaches her. The girl’s pink eyes become as large as saucers as the king takes her delicate hand to lead her away from the crowd of people celebrating this year’s Maharajan. The princess covers her pretty face with one of her robe’s long sleeves to hide the deep red blush spreading across her cheeks, which probably lives up to her hair color by now.

 

Yes, Judar thinks the girl is ridiculous, yet he cannot help to feel a pang of jealousy as he watches the pair strolling through Sindria’s colorful gardens under a starry night sky. It’s revoltingly romantic and almost makes him want to puke down from where he was leaning over the stone railing of one of the palace’s many balconies.

 

“You look exceptionally beautiful tonight, princess.” Sinbad tells her with that compelling smile on his lips as he turns her around to face him.

 

Of course, Kougyoku is speechless. The girl is just a quivering mess fighting to keep her shit together so she doesn’t faint from the feeling of Sinbad’s hand holding hers and his other resting on her waist. Judar wonders if it’s the king’s hold on her that prevents the princess from falling to her knees because she looks like she’s about to have a heart-attack any minute.

 

“I’m very grateful to you, princess. To take each other’s hands like this … if only this blissful time would last forever. I wish that with all my heart.” Sinbad says in a low, husky voice.

 

Listening, Judar takes a large gulp of his wine-filled cup. He isn’t really prone to drink but he figures that tonight he needs two or three glasses of wine to drown out last night’s humiliation. Making love with Sinbad in a tub filled with hot scented water had clouded his mind so much he confessed things which he had never planned on ever telling him. He is jealous alright, but admitting it wasn’t something that had ever crossed his mind.

 

Kougyoku gasps as Sinbad leans in on her, tightening the grip around her small waist. Judar nearly spits out his drink while he observes. No, even Sinbad cannot be that audacious – the girl is an imperial princess of Kou, a maiden whose virginity and purity make up most of her worth. No way, not even Sinbad would dare to ruin the princess’s life for the sole purpose of his own desire. And even so, this girl with her petite frame and girlish manners isn’t his type at all – he is drawn to the femme fatale kind of women with willowy hourglass figures, subtle breasts and long slender legs and –

 

Wait! _How come he does even know about all of this?_ Of course it’s this goddamn jealousy that slowly gets the better of him. Spying on the king like this has become some sort of routine ever since Judar and Sinbad began to sleep with each other. It is borderline stalking – of course he’s aware of this – but what is he ought to do when all he wants is to have that gorgeous man for himself?

 

Judar nearly chokes on his drink when Sinbad lets go off Kougyoku and backs away from her. “Forgive me. I spoke my mind without thinking.” he says apologetically, excusing himself as he takes his leave.

 

The girl stands there dumbstruck, eyes wide and trembling, her mind trying to process what has just happened. She’s in love with Sinbad, high king of the seven seas –and certainly this is all she’s ever wanted to hear coming from his mouth. Still, it’s too much for her fragile young heart to take; even if it was just a cheesy confession without much meaning, she turns around and screams his name.

 

“Lord Sinbad. I wish, too, that it would never end. I wish I could be with you, be by your side in times like these and in times much worse. This … this is how I truly feel.”

 

Kougyoku has just confessed her unconditional love to Sinbad but it seems he doesn’t care. Another gorgeous smile forms on his lips before he walks off, leaving the girl standing alone under the starry night sky, which has lost its romantic touch and turned into something more sinister – the moon and stars laughing down on a hopeless princess who is too naïve to realize the king’s charade.

 

But Judar can see it very clearly now as the cup of wine slips from his hands. This girl, who was a dear friend to him once, is in no way different to him: she’s in love with the world’s first class singularity and he, himself is obsessed with him. Both are longing for Sinbad in their own way but in the end isn’t love only lust plus jealousy?

 

Judar refuses to believe he’s in love with Sinbad, too. But once in a while realization can be a cruel thing.

 

Kougyoku and he are the same. And it hurts knowing Sinbad’s loving gestures and kind words are all one big scam to disguise the devious being that lurks behind a handsome face.

 

.

.

.

 

Pretense can be exhausting, especially if he doesn’t care in the slightest about the human being who is fooled by his scheme. Princess Kougyoku is just another pretty face to him – a lovestruck young girl whose naivety will one day mean the death of her. Still, Sinbad sees value in her position: she is useful to him, easily influenced and manipulated to serve his country.

 

His country and its people is all that really matter to him.

 

Sinbad catches a glimpse of a wiry figure with a long braid trailing behind as he looks up into the stars. He chuckles to himself while imagining Judar observing everything that has just transpired between one of Kou’s princesses and him. The magi is a fascinating creature with many facets that have him way beyond intrigued – he can be arrogant and fierce but also humble and shy. The boy is a contradiction in himself – tainted and pure, lonely but surrounded by six king’s candidates he can choose from. Judar possesses everything he wants and needs, yet he comes around almost every night to seek Sinbad’s company.

 

He cannot say he dislikes being haunted by Judar: it’s the kind of attention nobody else has ever paid him – _and he does get attention a lot._ But it’s also the kind of attention that will ruin him if he succumbs to it.

 

“You really are an evil man.” Ja’far says coldly as he appears from behind a pillar.

 

For a split second, Sinbad’s expression changes from somber to mildly distraught when his ears catch his general’s words but he immediately regains his composure as his eyes fall upon Ja’far’s small form.

 

“Come on, don’t say that. Of course I’m going to capture every card I can get my hands on.” he says authoritatively while he continues to walk the palace’s long hallway. “Since I can still see considerable value and power in her position …”

 

“You mean those considerable gains you reaped in Balbadd?” Ja’far questions with hidden worry in his voice.

 

Noticing, Sinbad stops dead in his tracks. “Tell me, Ja’far; have I become devious?” he asks somewhat ruefully while reminiscing about a past in which he traveled the world, made friends and dreamt to build something he now owns and has long taken for granted.

 

A long sigh escapes the young man’s lips. “Yes, you have in fact become a devious man. Now that you have acquired way too many possessions you’ve turned into something you never wanted to be.”

 

It’s like Ja’far is able to read his mind but then again Sinbad isn’t too surprised about it: if somebody knew him it was definitely his most trusted advisor.

 

“But this is the road that you chose yourself. Change is necessary; the only way is forward.” Ja’far says with determination Sinbad finds to be terrifyingly convincing.

 

_Change._

 

The kingdom of Sindria needs a magi to develop and expand because this is the only way forward. All of a sudden having Judar at his side doesn’t seem so absurd after all.

 

“Yes. You’re right.” Sinbad confirms. “Thank you for your support, Ja’far.”

 

And again Sinbad flashes another dazzling smile. He knows how to capture and lure people into a sense of false security – and Ja’far is no exception. As much as he cares for the white haired man, he needs him to remain loyal and supportive because Sinbad is aware Ja’far has never been very fond of Judar.

 

It’s almost shameful how the former assassin expresses his unlimited devotion to his king. “I shall accompany wherever you go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know but I think Sinbad is a person who is really difficult to love. I mean all the scam he’s pulled throughout the manga to accomplish his goals – it’s a little cunning and mean, isn’t it? And loving somebody like that can be a little unhealthy I guess. When the manga came to an end, I always had the notion he’s just using people and only cares for them in some sort of superficial kind of way. (Still love his character, though) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ♥ [ criticism and comments are very much appreaciated ]


	4. - IV -

Judar has had enough. He cannot endure being ignored and used and played around with by the man he so desperately craves to make his.

 

Sindbad is a compulsive liar: the magi has figured that much out by now. Telling Judar, he is more to him than one of his whores has been just another one of the king’s cunning scams he uses on everybody to fool them, lulling them into a false sense of security so they obey Sindbad’s every wish and command.

 

His charming, nonchalant mannerism works with everyone; be it women, high officials of another country or his own generals – it doesn’t matter, Sinbad gets what he wants, always.

 

But Judar cannot take it anymore.

 

He’s a proud creature by nature. The habit of demeaning himself, therefore, isn’t in his blood, which means he has never once before – in the entirety of his young life – begged for another’s attention.

 

Pleading for Sinbad’s attention and craving his touch, however, is one too many times of self-debasement; so Judar has finally decided to call it quits.

 

If the High King of the Seven Seas doesn’t want him – so be it. Maybe, in the end he isn’t even worth making Judar his. No one, not even the most prideful men, would dare to reject the good graces of a magi because it would render them nothing but an utter fool. So in Judar’s eyes, Sinbad is either a fool or narcissist who thinks too highly of himself if he refuses his advances and the opportunity to make him Sindria’s magi.

 

Now, he has missed his chance entirely and Judar has finally decided to move on.

 

.

.

.

 

Hakuryuu is intriguing in his own regard. He might not possess an unfathomable quality of magoi, his rukh doesn’t attract Judar to him the way Sindbad’s does – no, it isn’t alluring in the slightest but it reminds him of his own.

 

A curious sense of familiarity overwhelms the black magi whenever he’s with the Kou’s prince. It’s also a feeling of affiliation, of kinship rather than unhealthy obsession and unrequited affection flooding his heart.

 

It is nice, even pleasant knowing somebody needs you and appreciates you for what you are: a fallen magi who is looking for someone to belong to.

 

And Judar has finally found that someone in Hakuryuu.

 

.

.

.

 

Before knowing the enticing and magnificent creature that is Judar, Sindria’s king had never experienced this loathsome human emotion called jealousy once throughout his life.

 

As the center of everyone’s attention there has never been the need of feeling jealous or envious in the first place, so this is probably the first time Sinbad learns what it means to want something somebody else already possesses.

 

Judar has stopped dropping by without an announcement ever since the night Sinbad had beguiled Ren Kougyoku in order to be able taking advantage of her position when the time comes.

 

Maybe Sinbad has taken his teasing Judar too far, basking in the magi’s own jealousy and obsession with him a little too long until his patience has finally worn so thin, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Gods I really am a _Stupid King_.” Sindbad whines, burying his face in the palms of his large hands. He cannot really believe his own stupidity – he is aware of him being a moron every now and then when it comes to certain issues but pushing Judar, who was downright obsessed with him, so far he lost all interest in being with Sinbad really equaled absolute idiocy.

 

He has really missed out an opportunity other king vessels would kill for.

 

How dumb has he been?

 

Sindbad runs his fingers through his lavender hair, contemplating what to do about the mess he has caused himself. He could go to Kou, talk to Judar and convince him he has made a big mistake by refusing him not only as his magi but his lover as well.

 

Certainly this would please Judar since the youth dwells in another person’s praise, worship and submissiveness. It wouldn’t suffice to change his mind, though. Once a magi has chosen his king vessel, they are drawn to their chosen one.

 

Imagining the black magi’s connection with one of Kou’s princes almost makes him sick to his stomach.

 

Hakuryuu. Why would a child like him attract Judar so much? What does he possess that draws the magi to him? The boy might hold potential but is weak nonetheless – something Judar used to despise with every fiber of his being.

 

The question existing right now is ‘How the fuck does he recapture Judar’s attention and obsession with him?’

 

In all honesty, Sindbad doesn’t have the slightest clue …

 

All he know is that losing the black magi just like that hurts more than he could have ever guessed.

 


	5. - V -

It has been weeks, _months_ since he's last seen the Magi's pretty face; his ruby eyes, his midnight hair, his moonlit skin –

Sinbad feels like he's on the verge of falling into insanity rather than depravity and the worst part about it is, he isn't even sure why.

These reoccurring visions of pale fingers spread over scarred skin, rosy lips moving in between youthful thighs and crimson eyes glazed over with a passion unbeknownst to even Sinbad. He keeps seeing them in his dreams at night; hears them panting – their lustful moans filling his head with loathsome jealousy.

And he cannot take it anymore.

Hakuryuu has come to his country, begged for back up in times of need, reveling in his generosity as the king promised his loyalty to him but dares to touch what clearly doesn't belong to him.

Sinbad lets out a long, exhausted sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair in slight desperation. He's definitely lost it: this godforsaken jealousy has gotten the better of him, rendering him blaming a new found ally and imagining unlikely scenarios.

_Or are they?_

Judar is undeniably beautiful. His whole life, Sinbad has been more than convinced that his passion could only be aroused by the sight of an exquisite woman but was proven wrong when he'd first laid eyes upon the graceful youth

So _how unlikely_ is it that Prince Hakuryuu is _not_ bewitched by his Magi's alluring charms?

"Ah, for whomever's sake; FUCK THIS!" he yells, pouring himself another glass of burgundy. All color drains from the enticing ravenette's face who's seated at his side as Sinbad slugs down the contents of his cup in one gulp.

He meets her eyes – a rare russet. There is a reason why he has chosen this particular woman to accompany him tonight. Her long, dark, silky hair comes close to what his would feel like underneath his touch and her eye color is closest to what he has seen so far in magnificence; no one except him possess such mesmerizing ruby eyes but the reddish hue in her warm brown irises makes them appear a deep maroon in the dim candle light.

"My deepest apologies." He says; voice like velvet. "I had a rather rough day and was lost in my own thoughts. I hope you can forgive me, for such beauty as yours is meant to be worshipped."

The woman shakes her head rapidly, the color returning to her face full force, matching the shade of her lipstick. "My King, please do not apologize. If anything, please tell me if I could help you relieve your stress." She says humbly, devotedly as she takes his large hand into hers.

A dazzling smile on sinful lips leaves her a quivering mess.

Sinbad hasn't lost it. He's aware of the impact he has on beautiful women like her.

He leans in, drawing nearer as he combs back strands of raven hair. His fingers brush over the sun-kissed skin of her neck and shoulder before he claims her lips.

He doesn't feel anything as he devours her.

But she has to suffice.

 

.

.

.

 

It's like a void has formed in his blackened heart.

The rush off satisfaction, adrenaline and utmost bloodlust gone the minute Ren Gyokuen's head has been cut off her elegant neck by her depraved son, whose stance has been defeated ever since.

Hakuryuu has achieved his goal but lost his focus.

They have _shared_ the same goal but all they have in common, now, is despair.

The effort it has taken to compose himself – not to meet his vibrant golden eyes, not to fling his lean arms around his neck, not to –; was the hardest part.

The tales of Alma Torran (to hell with them) have left him unmoved. Judar has never been easy to impress and no revelation, no sort of enlightenment could change his indifference if his mind is occupied with something much more important to him.

Sinbad.

Regal as always he has sat in his chair, facing Kouen with mild amusement dancing at the corners of his mouth, amber eyes soft, yet focused, crinkling in nonchalant derision aimed at the Kou's first royal prince.

Judar has always admired his excessive arrogance. He was born from nothing, just the son of a fisherman; no royal blood is running through his veins, yet he's placing himself above everyone and everything with no hesitation. Kouen – _the son of an emperor_ – to him, is just another pawn in his game serving him and the greater good.

Yet, his radiance outshines everything, leaving Judar blinded and drawn to his light.

"You've been quite apathetic lately." Hakuryuu states plainly, while running his good hand along the Magi's skinny back in indifferent tenderness.

"So have you."

"There's something on your mind."

"Aha. What's on yours?"

The younger male withdraws his hand. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't listen anyway." He says softly; a defeated chuckle underneath his breath. "I know about him – your obsession, your addiction to him. You love him."

Judar's eyes become wide; tears daring to fall onto the snow white pillow of the princes' bed.

Hakuryuu should've refrained from speaking those last three words.

 


End file.
